


A Love Like Being Drunk

by Netrixie



Series: No Drink Necessary [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, College AU, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netrixie/pseuds/Netrixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Babe. Darling.” He poked Cas in the rib-cage. Nothing. “Gorgeous.” He squinted. Cas was pretending to pay attention to something Sam was saying. Unacceptable. Another poke. “Angel.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like Being Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt From Anon on Tumblr: college au, drunk dean who shamelessly flirts with cas cause he can't controll his bisexualness anymore
> 
> Here you go!

 

“I fucking _adore_ you man,” Dean declared, throwing back his shot and slamming the glass onto the table. Castiel smiled at him, cheeks staining pink at the compliment. The bar was loud and uproarious, full of college students celebrating the end of their finals. Whatever he might have said in reply was interrupted by Sam and Charlie coming back from the bar. They were laden with various mixed drinks for Gilda and Jess, and a pitcher of beer for Dean. Cas was sticking to soda- he had volunteered to be their designated driver for the night.

Sam had obviously heard what Dean had said as he and Charlie walked back to the table, because he shouldered his brother and laughed at him. “How much did you have to drink before we got here, bro?”

Dean shrugged and aimed a pout at the taller man. “This isn’t Chris’ night as bartender Sammy, he’s the only one who doesn’t cut me off!” He switched his attention back to Cas as Sam shook his head in exasperation. “All the other bartenders think I’m going to give myself alcohol poisoning,” he whispered conspiratorially, and winked. “I can take a _lot_ , if you know what I mean.”

Cas’ eyes widened at that, but he cleared his throat and ignored the double entendre. “I’ve seen you drunk before, Dean, and I must confess you are still fairly sober by your standards.”

The blonde slammed his hand against the table at that, startling the other members of his group, and grabbed the pitcher. “Cas thinks I’m too sober!” He explained at Charlies questioning look, and briefly contemplated his glass before obviously deciding to forgo the middle man. He raised the pitcher and chugged straight from it. Jess choked on her drink as she laughed, and Sam just smiled at his excessive brother while he patted his fiancée on the back.

“That doesn’t mean I wanted you to do that!” Cas exclaimed as Dean gave in at the halfway point and lowered the pitcher. Sam, Jess, Charlie, and Gilda were ignoring them now, having learned long ago that giving Dean an audience was the best way to ensure he _kept_ acting like a fool.

“But I like doing what you tell me to, angel.”

Cas’ heart hammered in his ears for a few moments before he got himself under control. Dean had been flirting with him outrageously for the last few weeks, but Cas knew that that was just the way the other man was. He kept trying to remember that. His calm lasted until Dean slung his arm around his shoulders and dragged him against his side, dipping his head down to whisper in the other man’s ear.

“Too bad you’re our DD tonight, beautiful, otherwise I’d ask you to blow this joint with me.” The warmth of Dean’s breath made his skin tingle, but Cas shied away.

Blue eyes met green briefly, and Cas muttered, “course you’d only want me when we’re both drunk,” as he slipped out from under Dean’s arm.

Dean frowned. That wasn’t what he had meant, _or_ where he had wanted this conversation to go. And now Cas was upset, and that was the last thing in the world he ever wanted.

“Babe. Darling.” He poked Cas in the ribcage. Nothing. “Gorgeous.” He squinted. Cas was pretending to pay attention to something Sam was saying. Unacceptable. Another poke. “Angel.” He darted his fingers up under the other’s shirt and tickled quickly.

“Oh my god, Dean, what?” Castiel bit out, and turned to look at him again.

Dean grinned with the success, and reached his hand out to lay it on a muscled thigh. “Let me put it this way, since apparently I haven’t been clear enough.” He squeezed the other man’s leg and licked his lips. “I would rather give up alcohol for life and stay distressingly sober than let anyone other than you touch me.”

He smiled charmingly as blue eyes opened wide in shock. “Got it?”

There was silence at their table as Cas sputtered from the declaration. Charlie laughed at them, and filched the pitcher away from Dean. “Go take this one home, Cas. We can call a cab later.”

“Uh… “ Cas sat and watched as Dean stood and put on his jacket, car keys dangling from his fingers.

“Come on, angel. Charlie actually has a good idea for once.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the very edge of Castiel’s mouth, and added lowly, “I’ve got a couple good ideas too.”

 


End file.
